


A Jealous Cat

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jealous Mahiru, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru’s cousin visits him and he gets jealous when she flirts with his boyfriend, Kuro. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	A Jealous Cat

“My aunt and cousin will stay in my uncle’s room for the weekend. You’ll have to stay in your animal form while they’re here. Toru talked to her parents and he told me they’re pretty strict. They said I can’t have guy friends over while my cousin is in the apartment.” Mahiru told Kuro as he carried a basket of clothes into his bedroom. “She’s the same age as us so I was surprised that they had rules against her meeting guys.”

“Isn’t this your home? You should be allowed to have your friends over. You were planning to have Misono and Tetsu over for a movie marathon, weren’t you?” Kuro was in his cat form and lounged in the basket full of warm clothes. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Mahiru. “We’re dating so they shouldn’t mind if I’m here. I’m not going to look at her.”

“She’s excited to visit Tokyo for that concert. Her parents might force her to leave if they find out I broke my promise to watch over my cousin. I don’t want anything to ruin her vacation.” He felt Mahiru set down the basket but he didn’t move to leave the nest of clothes. “I need to finish my chores before my cousin gets here so help me fold these clothes. Half of them are yours, anyways.”

“But my little kitty paws can’t grab the clothes properly. Too troublesome.” While Mahiru rolled his eyes at his excuse, he found himself giggling at the act. He lifted Kuro out of the basket so he could fold his clothes. But then Kuro returned to his human form while he was holding him. The sudden change caused them both to fall onto the bed with Mahiru on top of him.

Kuro brushed his bangs from his brown eyes. “We can do the laundry later. I want to spend as much time with you as possible while I still can.”

“I guess you don’t have to hide while we’re alone in my room. Though, we’ll have to be quiet so she won’t overhear us.” Mahiru shifted so he would be more comfortable but he didn’t move off Kuro’s chest. They started dating a few months ago and Kuro moved into his room recently. “I don’t like that I have to hide my boyfriend but I want to be accommodating to my relatives.”

His kindness was one of the things Kuro loved about him but he was worried that people would take advantage of that. Mahiru had told him that he wasn’t close with his distant relatives due to his experience at his mother’s funeral. His relatives spoke of him like a burden until his uncle stepped forward to adopt him. Mahiru understood that they couldn’t afford to adopt him so he didn’t resent them. The experience made him feel awkward around them though. Yet, he still offered his home to his aunt when she asked.

Kuro rolled on top of Mahiru and tenderly ran his fingers through his soft hair. He didn’t say a word but he didn’t need to. His simple touch was enough to comfort him and it reminded him that he could always rely on Kuro. Mahiru reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. He loved being surrounded by his warmth.

“She’ll leave Monday. Do you want to go on a date after she leaves? It has been awhile since we treated ourselves to a fancy restaurant or buffet. We can take a stroll through the town and walk off all that food afterwards.” Mahiru took out his phone to search for a place they could eat. He didn’t care where they went since he knew he would have fun with Kuro.

“On our last date, we walked past a noodle stand. We can buy cupped noodles there and walk around the park.” He suggested.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door and Mahiru sighed. His relatives had likely arrived and he stood to greet them. He returned to his cat form and followed him to the door. Mahiru opened the door and gave them a polite nod. “Hello Auntie. Hello Rei. I hope your plane ride here was comfortable. I’ll help you with your bags.”

“What a responsible boy you’ve become, Mahiru.” His aunt said as he led them into the apartment. “Your uncle spoke highly of you and I’m glad that I don’t have to worry about my daughter if you’re watching over her. Where is your uncle right now?”

“Uncle Toru is out of town because an emergency at his workplace came up. He doesn’t know how long it’ll take to resolve the situation.” Mahiru didn’t know if his aunt knew about C3 so he kept his explanation vague. “He already told me the rules you gave him and your phone number in case anything comes up. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay in Tokyo.”

* * *

Mahiru sat on the couch and worked on his math assignment. He petted Kuro on his lap and he purred contently in response. Usually, Kuro would rest his head on him while he worked but he had to stay in his cat form. He looked up from his textbook when his cousin entered the living room. “Is there anything you need, Rei? You can ask me if you’re looking for anything.”

“You’re only a year older than me, Mahiru. You don’t need to act like a babysitter.” His cousin rolled her eyes at him. She turned her back to him to get a water bottle from the fridge. “I told my mother that I wanted to stay at a hotel for the concert but she said I should stay with a relative.”

“I understand that it’s frustrating that your mother is controlling. She does sound strict. Maybe you can talk to her when you return home and figure out a compromise. My friend had a protective father but he was able to convince him to trust him more after they discussed it.” Mahiru suggested. “On the other hand, I agree that it’s dangerous for a teenager to stay in the city alone, even if it’s just for the weekend.”

“You’re lucky that you never had to deal with parents. You can do whatever you want since your uncle works out of the city.” She said and didn’t notice how loneliness briefly passed his face. Kuro sensed his pain and nestled against Mahiru’s hand. He knew how difficult losing his mother was for Mahiru. He also had to raise himself while his uncle was working.

Rei noticed a photo on the wall and exclaimed: “Is that Licht Todoroki? He’s a famous pianist.”

“He’s my friend.” He told her and he could see that she was starstruck.

She took the picture off the wall and walked to Mahiru. She persistently pointed to Kuro in the photograph. “Your friends in this photo are handsome. You should introduce me to some of them and set me up on a date.”

“Most of my friends are already dating someone.” Mahiru told her and shook his head. His phone vibrated and he glanced at the screen. He forgot his earlier feeling of sadness when he saw that it was his uncle. “My uncle is coming home tonight. We don’t have enough food to cook dinner for four people. I’ll go to the market down the street. Please tell your mother that I’m going out for a bit.”

Mahiru grabbed his jacket and scooped Kuro into his arms before he left his home. He walked into the staircase and set him down on the ground. He understood Mahiru’s intention and Kuro returned to his human form. They took each other’s hands and walked down the stairs.

* * *

“I’m going to cook my specialty hamburgers since my uncle will be coming home. I wish you could eat with us too.” They stepped out of the store with an armful of food. Mahiru glanced over his receipt and paused. “We forgot to buy tomatoes. Wait out here while I run back inside for them. This shouldn’t take more than a few minutes.”

Mahiru handed the bags to Kuro before he walked into the store again. He watched him through the shop’s window until he was out of sight. Kuro searched for a shaded bench where he could sit and wait for him. He didn’t want to wander too far from the entrance or Mahiru wouldn’t be able to find him. He sat down and took out his phone to pass the time.

Footsteps approached him but he knew that it wasn’t Mahiru since it was too quick for him to return. He looked up and he was surprised to see Rei. Kuro didn’t greet her and looked back down at his phone. While she was Mahiru’s relative, he didn’t like how she spoke to him. She said, “Hello. You don’t know me but I think I’ve seen you before. Do you know my cousin, Mahiru? I saw you in a photo of him and a bunch of his friends.”

“I know Mahiru. I’m dating him.” Kuro said and held up his phone. His phone’s background was of him and Mahiru together on their first date. He returned to his game and said, “If you’re looking for Mahiru, he’s in the store.”

“Mahiru didn’t mention that you two were dating. I’m kind of surprised since he’s a simple guy and it must be boring dating him.” She said and sat next to him. Kuro bit his tongue to stop himself from giving her a retort. He wanted to defend Mahiru but he couldn’t upset one of his cousins. He shifted his grocery bags between them but then she leaned over the food to touch his arm. “It looks like you’re strong.”

“Excuse me, Rei, you shouldn’t touch Kuro like that. He doesn’t like it when strangers get too close.” Mahiru’s voice came between them. He grabbed the grocery bags and then took Kuro’s hand to pull him away. He didn’t look back to see his cousin’s reaction.

After they walked a block, Mahiru stopped and looked at his bags. He felt embarrassed that he let his feelings get the better of him and acted rude to his cousin. He had overheard their conversation so he knew that Kuro had told her about their relationship. Yet, she still tried to flirt with him. Mahiru let go of his hand and touched Kuro’s bell. “I want to invite you to dinner. My aunt won’t mind since we’re dating.”

“I wasn’t looking forward to eating out of the cat bowl so I’ll love to eat with you. Your cooking’s great.” Kuro threaded their fingers together and they walked down the street.


End file.
